


Shakedown

by Star_Trashinum



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Background Mari Yoshiko Ruby and Chika, F/F, Gen, Implications of violence, but no actual violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trashinum/pseuds/Star_Trashinum
Summary: Riko has a request for for You, and a favour to ask of her.





	Shakedown

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes,  
> This is mini-draws (http://mini-draws.tumblr.com/)'s Delinquent AU, and it's super super good and I recommend that y'all should check it out!

_M – Oh girls; seems like our photography friends found something~_

_-M has sent 1227.jpeg-_

_Y – IS THAT ME SPRAYPAINTING??_

_M – Told you it was a bit too early to have fun, Yoshiko_

_M – Now._

_M – I think we should “politely ask” them to remove those from the school’s papers and website, right?_

_M – @R, do you think you could get the grey one in your class? She’s the one who took them, could you take care of that? Don’t be afraid to bring anything that might scare her, and send her off with a little warning to make sure she does it, kaay?~_

_R – You Watanabe? Yeah, I’ll take care of her._

_Y – Don’t flirt with the enemy Riko; this is a shakedown, not an afterschool confession ; )_

_R – Shut up. I’m more professional than that._

_M – Okay~ But don’t cry to me when she turns you down~_

 

* * *

 

A bright sunny day like this was, in You’s eyes, one of the best sights that her small little town had to offer. The light reflected beautifully off the water, and seeing the sparkling blue water pulled at her heartstrings, making her want to run and jump into the school’s pool. Fighting her heart’s inner urges, You made her way inside, walking to her lockers to change her shoes before Chika caught up. Opening her locker, You caught a white envelope fall out, landing on her shoes, immediately sending questions racing through her mind. Picking up the mysterious envelope, Yo was surprised to see that where the name usually was, was… a light pink lipstick print, with a small piece of tape holding the other side closed. Slightly embarrassed but also quite curious, You pulled open the letter to reveal a small piece of stationary; pink like the lipstick on the envelope.

 

* * *

 

_You Watanabe,_

_Could you please come to the back of the school? I’d like to ask you something, and I was hoping you would come to listen to my request._

 

-♥          

* * *

 

 

You’s face went flush looking at the content’s of the letter; sure, she was used to having admirers that would confess to her, but those were usually reserved for Valentine’s Day. Re-reading the letter one last time, You darted her eyes back and forth, making sure absolutely no one saw the letter, before placing it in her bag, mind racing to think of who would send her a letter like this. Making her way up the stairs to her classroom, You’s mind simply just couldn’t pinpoint who it’d be; adding to the fact that almost no girl wore lipstick that heavy, let alone in a shade like that. _I guess I’ll just have to wait until later… I bet she’s really cute too, her lipstick and handwriting was almost perfect…_

 

* * *

 

You’s mind drifted off during class as she took glances at the envelope in her bag, half expecting it to disappear like some sort of lucid dream, but by the time the last bells for the day rang, the envelope was as real as it was when she first held it. You quickly got up, throwing on her hoodie as she made her way to her club room, to tell Chika and Ruby that she wouldn’t be able to join them.

 

“H-Hey you two, everything going good?” You called out, opening the door to the journalism club; a simple looking club room with a lap top, white board and a large wooden table, filled with assorted papers and magazines to reference from.  
  
“Yeah; we’re all good here; President Bangs approved for this week’s hot issue;” Chika began, looking up from one of the laptops, still managing to type as she kept conversation, “I can’t believe you did such a good job catching one of those delinquent girls in the act; this is gonna get our club skyrocketing, You!” From the other side of the room, You could see Ruby’s head turn with a mixed look of worry and confusion at Chika’s words.

 

“M-My sister has a name you know… it isn’t nice to make fun of her hair… a-and You; are you ok? You look a bit clammy…” Ruby replied, trying her hardest not to start anything, but to also keep the integrity of her sister intact.

 

You looked down at her hands, which were gripped tightly to the sides of her sleeves, nervous the whole way there. “I-I… I got called down for something… so I might have to skip club today… a-and… yeah—See ya!” You bolted as fast as the words came out of her mouth, quickly shutting the door back close as she ran towards the stairs, descending them in hopes that Chika or Ruby wouldn’t tail her out of the school. Moving her legs as fast as she could manage, You made her way out of the school’s main doors, circling back to her designated meeting spot with her secret admirer.

 

Reaching the back of the school, You was surprised to see that no one was there; it was as empty as the back of an already empty school usually was. The area itself was clean usually, but with the school’s delinquents taking a liking to this area, the walls were haphazardly painted over, covering up spray-painted pictures of pentagrams and devil horns, painted by a girl who called herself “the Fallen Angel”.

 

Everyone knew that this group of three was to blame for a lot of the damage and strife caused at the school, but without evidence, no one was able to really do anything to them. This was before they were caught by You a few days ago, in the act of vandalizing an equipment shack; snapping a picture of them tagging the walls and taking a bat to one of the doors, perfect evidence that they were the ones causing all this damage.

 

Taking a few more steps to see if she missed anyone, You gave a sad sigh, turning  on her heels to walk back to the classroom, almost dejected that no one was there. _I guess someone was just playing a prank on me; I mean, they got me, so I cant be that mad…_

“E-Excuse me, Watanabe-san?” a voice called from behind the foliage surrounding the school, “d-don’t leave… I’m the—the one who called you here.” Hearing an unfamiliar voice call to her from the bushes, You turned back to face in the direction of the voice.

 

“O-OK… I’m sorry, I didn’t see anyone so I thought they were standing me up,” You called out, still hesitant to move closer to the girl hiding from her, “a-are you scared? I-It’s OK if you are, but I promise I won’t be mean or anything.”

  
  
“Y-Yeah, I-I’m sorry, its just scary to confess to someone head on, especially someone… cute like you.” You felt like the stranger’s voice was familiar, but it was something she just couldn’t point a finger to. Giving her the benefit of the doubt, You walked up closer to the tree, gripping the letter tightly in her hands as she walked forwards.

 

“I promise that I won’t tell anyone that you wanted to talk to me here; I know it might be embarrassing, but you can trust me, OK?” You heard the hesitation of a voice coming from the tree, still unable to see who it was hiding from her.

 

“A-Are you sure?”

“Positively.”

 

You watched as a girl emerged from the bushes, dressed in clothes that were usually worn during the winter; a long, black pleated skirt, with a matching black seifuku top. Her intimidating ensemble was completed with a mask covering her mouth, emblazed with a pink sakura flower in the center. The girl’s eyes were serious, confident and deadly, and the large, wooden bat she carried in her hands certainly added to the dreading fear that was settling in You’s heart.

 

“You’re quite gullible, Watanabe-san,” the girl began, walking towards her menacingly as she brought her bat to her shoulder, “either that, or much too quick to believe others; either way, you aren’t leaving this area _until I say so._ ” Even if You wanted to run away from the girl in front of her, every bit of her mind was telling her to stand still, frozen in fear at the girl in front of her.

 

“O-OK… whatever you say just—please don’t hurt me please,” You pleaded, trying her best to keep tears from falling, as she backed up towards a wall. Matching the steps You was taking, the stranger stopped a few feet in front of You, who’s back was up against the wall, heart nearly bounding out of her chest.

 

Seeing that You was utterly complacent with whatever Riko needed her to do, Riko took the bat off her shoulder, dropping it to the floor, as if to say she wouldn’t mean her any harm. “No need to act like that, Watanabe-san; you don’t have any debts to pay or anything like that,” Riko began, pulling down her mask to reveal those light pink lips that taunted her into coming here, “I just have a little favour I’d like to ask of you, and I was hoping you could hear me out.”

 

“I-I… OK… w-what do you want, u-uh…”

“It’s Riko.”

“Y-You’re one of the delinquents, aren’t you… i-is it about that picture I-I took?”

 

“Precisely,” Riko answered, giving a small smile at how quickly You was able to deduce that under this much stress, “I heard that you managed to sneak a picture of one of me and my… colleagues, doing our work, and I’m more than certain you know that if that photo gets out; we could get in a lot of trouble.” Riko came closer, now only a foot or so away, letting You see firsthand that Riko meant business; she was littered with bandages, and her hands were calloused yet pretty; she was the perfect mixture of beautiful and terrifying, all at once. “So what do you say, Watanabe-san? Just delete those photos, and make sure none of them get out, and I’ll be sure to let you go; and we won’t have any qualms, hmm?”

 

“I-I… I don’t think I can do that, R-Riko,” You retorted, trying her best to stand up to Riko, knowing full well that the vandalism was only a fraction of the damage they’ve done. You attempted to stand up a bit straighter, before yelping in fear as an arm reached out and braced Riko against the wall behind You. You’s presence seemed to shrink as Riko brought her face closer, closing in the distance even further, making You feel both terrified… and attracted to the girl in front of her.

 

“Y’know, what I said back there wasn’t wrong,” Riko started, reaching out to place her thumb on You’s quivering lips, moving them down so her hand was cupping the scared girl’s chin, “you’re awfully pretty, and in any other situation I would have gladly flirted with you in a less… threatening way;”

 

        “But prey is prey,

        “And I’d like it if you’d play nice for me, Watanabe.”

 

You’s mind at this point was absolutely fried at this point; a strange mixture of terror at what could happen to her, and almost a sense of… attraction, with how Riko’s touch felt on her face. Even if Riko’s motives were all business, the actions she took seemed to be twofold; teasing and playing with her emotions how she saw fit. You struggled to open her mouth to talk, still paralyzed by the glare Riko gave her as she waited for You’s reply.

 

“I-I’ll- I’ll delete them, j-just please… don’t hurt me Riko…” You stammered, wanting to get through with this as quickly as she could, “I promise that I won’t take anymore pictures just—”

 

You’s apology was cut short as Riko released her grip off of You, letting her fall to the ground in exhaustion as she walked back to where her bat was. “Now, I expect to never see a picture of us anywhere again, _You-chan_ ,” Riko began, as she picked up her bat off the floor, hitting it against her free hand, “ _or else we’ll have another date like this again.”_

 

Riko walked opposite to where You had come from, walking through a slightly cleared path in the forest, leaving You on the floor to catch her breath, terrified but at the same time wishing that Riko had held her, just a bit longer.


End file.
